


A morning like this

by Lenja98



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Harvey is thinking of going up for coffee, Mike has other ideas.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	A morning like this

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the curtains, right in Harvey’s face. It felt nice and warm, he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He wanted to lie in bed basking in sun like a cat for a few more minutes. Harvey could feel the steady breathing against his neck, that must be Mike. This thing between them is relatively new, just a handful of months. And yet Harvey knew he would never be able to go back to how it was before. Sure he and Mike had a strong bond, relationship, whatever you want to call it, before all of this. But no, it just wasn't the same and he loved how it was now.

Coffee might be in order, thought Harvey, but that required to actually leave this moment. And he really didn't want to. The body beside him moved and Mike’s sleepy “You are thinking too hard.” could be heard, although barely. “The sun will still be up and shining in like one to two hours.”

Harvey turned around and faced Mike who was blinking at the light streaming in. “Why don't you be a bit more convincing and maybe I'll do what you say.” “Oh really that's how you're going to be?” Mike asked, clearly on his way to awake in the face of a challenge.

“So what if I am?” asked Harvey with the hint of a smile. Mike snuggled closer and gave one kiss to Harvey’s neck and then he just settled closely. He looked so soft and Harvey was reminded of a stuffed animal that you hug while you fall asleep. Not one to back down thaaat easy, he said “You will have to do more than that to keep me here. I can hear the coffee machine calling my name.” Mike's only response to this, was to wound all of his available limbs around Harvey to keep him in place. “This good enough for you?” he asked with a smile in his voice. “You know what? Just this once, this is enough. But don't expect me to be this easy to persuade in the future.” Was Harvey’s teasing answer.

He kissed Mike on the top of his head and adjusted the blankets around them. “I love you, you know that right?” Mike asked, already half asleep. “Yeah I know and I love you too. Now go back to sleep, I am staying after all”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. Their personal traits and names goes to the original creators.


End file.
